


请你们马上谈恋爱·春

by nodrop



Category: SNH48, 七五折 - Fandom, 戴莫, 肖钱
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nodrop/pseuds/nodrop
Relationships: 七五折, 戴莫 - Relationship, 肖钱 - Relationship
Kudos: 28





	请你们马上谈恋爱·春

/多CP  
/17年黑历史存档

/戴莫

“物理系的戴萌同学在吗？学生会长有事找你。”

嗯…时间过去有十分钟了吧，她把我单独叫到体育器材室也不说什么事，夏天这里真的很热欸，用得着这么小心翼翼吗？反正最后还是会被大家知道的。如果是我，一定选个风景不错的地方，要放进回忆里的珍贵场景还是需要有点仪式感的。

“那个…莫寒学姐，你再不说话，我就先走了哦？”  
“等等，你...戴萌你有喜欢的人吗？”  
如果我说有，是不是反客为主了？那这不就变成我告白了？好不容易让她主动找自己，不行，绝对不能吃亏。  
“所以...你有喜欢的人了？”  
莫寒突然蹙眉望着自己，完蛋完蛋，刚刚想太久，她肯定误会了。  
“那就没有吧。”  
她抬脚跨过来一步，有些生气的样子，从通气窗照进来的光束打在她身后，可以看见浮动的金黄发丝正在炸毛。  
“没有就是没有，有就是有，什么叫那就没有吧！”  
我仿佛预见自己今后必须哄小女友的日子...  
“没有。学姐还想说什么吗？”  
我直直盯住莫寒的眼睛，她双唇微启，那句我期待的话，终于要说了吗？  
“就...你今天运动会上表现很棒。”  
继而，莫寒便瞥过脑袋，不知看向何处，双手也背到身后，我猜她的手指此刻一定无比纠结。我今天的表现当然很棒，算得上是全场焦点，我被学妹们围在中心不断接受献花与合影那会儿，一早就察觉到在讲台上的她正盯着自己。她转身从另一面默默离开的时候，我知道我的目的达成了。  
“谢谢学姐。”  
不过，她还是不愿意主动勇敢一次呢。  
“没事的话，我回去了。”  
“其实...”  
莫寒从我身后轻轻拉住我的衣角，那一刻，我感觉自己的灵魂由于惯性分离了出来，然后猛地被吸附，头也不回地向她靠近。  
“虽然很丢脸，但我忘了要说什么了，所以，明天你能再来一次这里吗？”  
唉...真拿她没办法，还是得自己开口吗？  
“不用等明天了...”  
我转身扶住莫寒的肩膀，稍稍低头看她。  
“其实我...”  
“明天我一定会正式地告诉你：我喜欢你！”  
莫寒双眼一闭，语速很急，略微提升了分贝，一口气喊了出来。她的脸些些泛红，不知是喊得费劲还是出于害羞。  
我没忍住，噗嗤一笑，她当然听到了，试探地掀开眼帘。我把握住她置于胸前的两只小拳头，嘬了一下她的指节，这突兀的音调在静寂的空间里明显很调皮。

“其实，我也超喜欢你。请我们喊寒以后多多指教了。”  
她的脸更红了，这次一定是因为害羞了。

/七五折

许佳琪就这么托腮盯着我，也不帮忙，更不说话，嘴角带着浅浅的笑意。

“我说…咳，许佳琪，你不帮个忙嘛？你好歹也是我们班的副班长。”  
“可我超级不会算账啊，运动会这么多杂七杂八的支出，我怎么记得住？”  
“那你干嘛要竞选副班长啊？”  
“因为你是班长啊，我喜欢你嘛~”

又来了，她总是轻巧地提起这句话。

我依然埋头算账，班级的内务外务不知不觉中都变成了我这个班长独自负责了。

“你不要拿我寻开心，我不太喜欢开这种玩笑。”  
“吴哲晗，你生气了？”  
“那倒没有…你干嘛？”  
许佳琪收起笑容，倾身靠了过来，迫使我抬眸与她对视。  
“对不起。”  
然后忽而眯起眼睛，我感觉自己又被调戏了，距离太近，甚至忘记呼吸。  
“但我喜欢你是真的。”  
在窒息之前，我把她推回座位，叹了一口气，重新拿起笔，有些无奈。  
“你这就算告白了？”  
“不算吗？你考虑和我交往看看嘛~”  
打草稿的自动笔写着写着，笔芯脆弱地断了。  
“我听说…你有喜欢的人啊，你平时不是有经常一起玩的男生。”  
她突然伸手按住我微微发烫的手背，我抬头看她，她一脸惊讶的表情，咧开一排整齐的小白牙。  
“你吃醋啦！”  
我撇开视线，忘记收回被她按着的手。  
“才没有！”  
“开心~我和他们没有其他关系，只是有空一起练练舞、约个饭。”  
“你不用跟我解释。”  
“我们在一起之后，如果你让我别理他们，我就把他们当透明人。”  
“喂喂喂，我没说我们要交往，而且，哪有这么草率就告白的。”  
“那我认真地问你，你会回复我吗？”  
“我怎么知道会不会…”  
“我喜欢你。”  
许佳琪这次不是开玩笑，我好像从未见过她这么严肃的样子，瞳孔里仅装着一个兵荒马乱的我，没有多一字少一字的试探与猜测，正式地把这句话打进我胸口。

“那你呢？”  
“我…我没有谈过恋爱，也不知道如何和人交往，明明我们班上优秀的男生有很多，而且…”  
我感觉脸颊忽然被戳中了，她的指腹按进我的嘴角，轻轻上扬出一个可爱的弧度。  
“吴哲晗，你真可爱。”  
紧接着，我和我的嘴角一同沦陷。

/肖钱

“哎呦！”  
我去，我们学校高中部的墙有必要造这么高嘛！摔死老娘了！  
我揉揉自己宝贵的翘臀，扶住自己的老腰，慢慢悠悠从墙角走出来，抬眼就正好看见有个人站在自行车棚的那头。  
啧，真背，又是这个家伙。

“学姐，大学部的运动会场可不在这里。”  
钱蓓婷袖子上别着的纪委会袖章真是碍眼，这些个学生干部总是爱没事找事干。  
输人不能输阵，我掏出口袋里的一根烟，点燃之后猛吸一口，挑衅似的朝她吐雾，毕竟对方还是个小鬼头，简单唬唬就算了。我并不喜欢抽烟，但是，从小的经历告诉我，如果想避免一些麻烦，你必须比别人拽。  
“你要跟领导反映嘛？呵，我又翻墙又抽烟。”  
“我不会说的。”  
天下可没有白吃的午餐，这家伙打什么算盘呢？  
“学姐今天跑到高中部有什么事嘛？”  
难道我会告诉你我来替某个小弟教训人的？我孔肖吟可是很讲义气的！当然不能让你知道哪个小弟犯事了。  
“来钓凯子的，最近你孔姐手头有点不宽裕。”  
“哦？那孔姐什么单都接吗？”  
“都行啊，给钱就是大爷。”  
指间的烟猛地被抽掉，震惊之余，我已经被钱蓓婷推回了角落里，背磕上那些韧劲十足的藤蔓，着实难受。  
“那你亲我一下吧，开价多少？”  
我出于本能地用手抵住她的身子，低头瞥见地上的烟蒂还在苟延残喘。  
“怎么，怕了？”  
谁会怕个毛头小孩！我刚刚只是没反应过来！  
“亲一下一千，你要吗？”  
“这么贵啊？孔姐狮子大开口呀。”  
她歪着脑袋说话，温热的气息全喷在我的侧脸上。  
“付不起就别惹老娘！”  
“成交了。”  
什么？这家伙真要付一千让我亲她一下？她脑子被驴踢了吧！  
“我说我付钱，你倒是亲我啊。”  
“亲就亲…”  
我勉强从她的围困中伸出手臂，装作老手地慢慢勾住她的脖子。  
“等等。”  
哼，怕了吧！装什么痞子！  
“有烟味，以后别学流氓抽烟了，我不喜欢。”  
“我抽烟关你屁事啊！磨磨唧唧！到底亲不亲！”  
这人被我一顿乱吼，唾沫星子都沾到了她脸上。她反倒笑了，笑什么笑！笑得还这么好看，烦死人啦！  
“我有个问题，如果包你的话，得花多少钱？”  
“想包老娘？下辈子吧！你亲不亲！亲完完事！”  
“别介啊，商量一下呗，在别人打你主意之前，给个机会，让我先下手为强嘛~”  
“什么意思？”  
“啧，跟你说话果然不能太含蓄。我，钱蓓婷，想和你，孔肖吟，谈个恋爱。”  
和我？谈恋爱？我看她的脑袋不只被驴踢了，可能出门还被门夹了。她一个纪委会会长居然说想跟我这个流氓学姐谈恋爱？  
“我有病啊？干嘛跟你谈恋爱？你是想感化我还是想被我带坏？”  
“别装了，你要是喜欢混，大学里就不会总独来独往了。如果女流氓都懂得去公园喂野猫野狗，都会在公车上让座了，那这一届的流氓也太不够格了。”  
“我靠！你变态啊！居然跟踪我！”  
“大姐，顺路看到而已。”  
“叫谁大姐呢！”  
“得嘞，小仙女，谈不谈啊？一句话的事。”  
“怎么会有你这么烦人的人啊！我还想问你到底亲不亲呢！”

然后，我就被钱蓓婷亲了！老娘珍贵的初吻啊！居然就这样贡献给了一个死小孩！  
“忘了说，我亲你一下得两千，所以，你明天记得还，哪天你还清了，我才会放你走。”


End file.
